


A little of your love

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: AU，国家联赛的半职业球员





	A little of your love

**Author's Note:**

> 这个郎是霍奇森拉的我们不负责！送给爆爆的圣诞礼物！

瓦尔迪用谢周三连灌了奥斯汀的巡游者四个才觉得解气多了。他把手柄丢到地上，爬过去把游戏拔出来，塞回盒子里。

“你开车回去吧！”

他仍然是想把奥斯汀赶走的，本来，这个大脸盘的男人出现在这里就是一件很奇怪的事情。但是瓦尔迪没想到他又被拉着坐回原地，奥斯汀坚决地把游戏推还给他。

“我想说，嗯。。。以前的事情，很对不起。真的很对不起。”小他两岁的男人紧张地抓抓后衣领，微微偏过头，盯着着谢菲人表情的变化。

“啥？对不起？”瓦尔迪耸了耸肩，“我还做过什么吗？不记得了。”

“虽然你。。可能会觉得很荒唐，觉得我说这些没什么用，但是，我是真的想说。。。”奥斯汀觉得自己的嘴都快脱离自己掌控了，完全说不出合理的词，“我们，之前，打架，然后。。。”

“哦！”瓦尔迪的脸刷一下白了，他提起拳头从地上爬起来，“那你可快他妈滚吧！！”

“杰米！！”

“你走。”

“我们刚才玩得很开心啊！”虽然说出这些的代价是挨了一下揍，但奥斯汀觉得整个人好受多了。

他看见小小的房间被没有熄灭的电视荧屏映亮。瓦尔迪的下一拳还在空中，尴尬地和他对视着，细瘦的手腕浸在淡淡的绿光里。

他上一次打人还不是这么客气的，奥斯汀想起他第一次在那个灰头土脸的破加油站跟这个凶巴巴的家伙打架，那一天瓦尔迪也是灰头土脸的，但他的目光是那样有神骄傲，像美洲虎锐利咬合的牙齿，恶狠狠地瞪着他。奥斯汀记住了那双气势汹汹的眼睛，一起踢野球的人跟他说过杰米瓦尔迪这个小流氓怎么怎么样，当时他还不是很了解他，但他现在已经有机会知道更多了。

“你。。。”瓦尔迪僵持了几秒以后突然非常泄气，已经到嘴边的脏话都不知道该怎么出口，他只好懊恼地把手甩开。

“你干嘛那么恶心看着我！”他过了一会儿又冲奥斯汀问道，并不是咒骂的语气，更像是受了很久的委屈，无处发泄。

奥斯汀同样也不知道该做什么，他只是不想现在就被赶跑，那会让他更加后悔。

瓦尔迪叹了口气，掰开奥斯汀的手坐回靠床的地板上，刻意地离他远了一点。但其实这是很没意思的举动，因为实在没有什么地方是可以坐得离他远一点的。房间里太乱了，恐怕真的应该好好打扫一下了。就在他想这些的时候，奥斯汀突然靠了过来。瓦尔迪下意识地转过头去，浓密的胡茬迎面硬生生地扫在他的下巴上。

对方宽大的手掌抓住瓦尔迪的脖子，下颌，很快找到了一个合适的姿势，捕获了那对唇。瓦尔迪整个人都懵了，好像猝不及防被球狠狠砸中了脑袋，撞得眼前空白了一下，几乎都不知道自己是不是摔在草地上、有没有抬起胳膊喊人来。。。操，这不是被球砸！这是什么啊？他是不是应该立刻就大叫起来？

奥斯汀轻轻摸着他的脸颊，试探地用舌触碰紧闭的双唇，从露出破绽的地方钻了进去，舔遍他的牙齿。瓦尔迪才感觉到从手指开始泛起一阵酥麻，被奥斯汀撬开了牙关，不属于自己的一部分滑了进来，带着淡淡的咸鲜味，搅动着他的舌头。

查理。。在吻他？？？这个惊人的念头让他忘记了呼吸，他完全不知所措，竟然在脸上那只手微微用力捏两颊的时候张开了嘴。奥斯汀又惊又喜，随即加深了这个自作主张的吻，挑起瓦尔迪的舌头轻轻地吸吮，把人带到臂弯里，摸索着撩起他白色T恤的下摆，粗糙的、和工具打交道的手掌伸进去，摸上对方腰侧的刺青。

“操！！”瓦尔迪大概明白这是怎么回事了，他吓得一把掀开奥斯汀，捂紧自己的衣服，迟来的热流一下全烧到脸上。

“呃……杰米你怕痒吗？”奥斯汀看着他，油光发亮的分头梳得整整齐齐，好像刚才他什么坏事都没做一样。

“不是，你别。。”瓦尔迪不知道自己怎么了，头皮发紧、心跳加速，各种感觉一起涌上来袭击了他。

“杰米？我，嗯，。。我很喜欢你。。可以这么说吗？”奥斯汀跟着他向后缩的动作追过去，贴上瓦尔迪的额头，几缕尖尖的金发舒服地扎在额头上，他说得很认真，一个一个字。

“我喜欢你，第一次碰见，我是故意招惹的你，我不是恶意想报复，或者怎么样，我只是。。我没办法把。。。没办法把你的样子从我的脑海里赶跑。。。所以我才来。。。这里。。你不会拒绝我吧？杰米？”

“但是我他妈的不是。。。”瓦尔迪紧绷着后背，眼睁睁地看着奥斯汀再次用嘴堵住他的话，他含混地哼哼了两声，被强势地抵在床沿和灯柜的交角。奥斯汀的呼吸里有辛辣的味道，他重新闯进瓦尔迪嘴里，找到他羞怯的舌头缠绕着，加重了掠夺的色彩，唇完全包裹住他的唇。

瓦尔迪费力地呼吸着，被壮他一圈的人紧紧搂在怀里，他懊恼地觉得自己的心跳都要撞上奥斯汀的胸口了……上一次完全不是这样的，他没有心理准备，上一次他们可没有经过接吻这一步，更没有奥斯汀说的那些话。

所以那是什么？是表白吗？他从来没有想过有人会真的喜欢他。

“可。。。可以吻我吗？”奥斯汀松开嘴，低声在他唇角说着，亲吻着他薄薄的金色短须，明显诉说着欲望的眼神在那流连不止。他摸着包裹住对方小腿的牛仔长裤，手指停留在光裸凸起的脚踝骨上，冰凉的皮肤感受到了温热的摩擦。

有什么东西已经开始松懈，肢体纠缠介乎于安慰的爱抚和情色的挑逗之间，瓦尔迪觉得这个固执的怀抱并不使他反感，隔着衣物传来的体温让他自己正在被加热，他犹豫着把手放上奥斯汀的大腿，奥斯汀的手也游移到了同样的位置，不由自主地摸向更敏感的部位。

“啊？”瓦尔迪反应过来顶在自己腿上的是什么东西，几乎都要跳起来了“不行！。。你。。我不！”

“不会怎么样的杰米，我。。。我会很温柔的！”奥斯汀几乎都要憋红了脸，刚才抱着瓦尔迪接吻的时候他已经硬了，唇齿交缠留下的回味还让他浑身每处都兴奋着。

瓦尔迪还在犹豫，被小他两岁的黑发男孩抱起来，仰躺在乱糟糟的被褥里，他挣扎着想下来，被奥斯汀结结实实地摁了回去，本来就只够一个人睡的小床加上他以后连翻身的余地都没有了

“别动。。我想吻你。。一下？好吗？”奥斯汀的嗓音有些干哑，动作急躁却还是强忍着等待瓦尔迪的默许。把一个湿漉漉的吻印上他尖尖的下巴，从滑动的喉结到上衣的领口，隔着衣物戏弄了一会儿他胸前的小凸起，一路向下吻过去，掀起棉布汗衫的下摆，清晰可辨的腰腹肌肉完美地呈现在面前。奥斯汀迫不及待地趴下来一口咬在纹着拳头图案的皮肤上，身下人的小腹起伏得更剧烈了。

“嗯。。。”瓦尔迪半阖着眼睛，看着奥斯汀抽开自己的皮带，扯下相当不听话的拉链，他局促不安地等待着，动了动姿势有些不舒服的腿，“别。。。”

“你肯定会喜欢的。。”奥斯汀舔舔变得干燥的唇皮，伸手从紧身的衣物里掏出瓦尔迪还疲软着的性具，张口就把一手可以握住的粉色柱体吞进嘴里。

“哦。。。！”瓦尔迪发出一声长长的叹息，即使有了心理准备，被火热湿濡的口腔含住下面的感觉还是让他闭紧了眼，裸露在外的皮肤起了一层疙瘩。奥斯汀用手抓着紧身内裤包裹的肉球，来回搓揉着，嘴上加深了吮吸的动作，一深一浅地吞吐起来，“嗯。。。啊。。。查理。。。”瓦尔迪红了脸，不能克制地，他被舔得低声呻吟了起来，摸索着想要抓住奥斯汀的肩膀。

黑发男人埋头在瓦尔迪两腿之间投入地舔弄着，舌尖在皮肉的褶皱边缘打着圈，用力吸了顶端，嘴里的性器充血肿胀，他一边加快嘴上的动作，一边褪下他腿上的牛仔长裤。

“操。。查理。。。我。。。”瓦尔迪抓上奥斯汀后脑的头发，混乱地喘息着，难耐地抬起腰，一下下把自己往奥斯汀嘴里送。。等到他插得后背有些发酸了，奥斯汀才把瓦尔迪吐出来，抚慰着他已经挺立起来的欲望，用手指把沾在皮肤上的唾液涂进他的臀沟里。

奥斯汀爬回到瓦尔迪身上，带着满嘴的津液吻上还沉浸在刚才口交快感里的金发男人，两个人火热地舌吻着，情难自抑地抚摸着对方，甩开了身上剩余的、碍事的衣物。

“杰米。。。腿开大点。。”奥斯汀咬着他的唇瓣，手伸到瓦尔迪背后揉捏着他的臀肉示意他放开些，瓦尔迪不知怎么就听了他的话，闭上眼睛，完全不敢看正在发生的一切。

“啊。。。什么玩意？”感觉到冰凉的液体被抹在皱缩的入口，紧接着一根手指，带着火辣辣的触觉，钻进了仍然羞涩的身体里，想象到眼前的大玩意塞进来会是什么感觉，瓦尔迪害怕了，他可不想今后的两天坐不了椅子。

“放松。。这些是。。。是想让你舒服才做的！”奥斯汀说出这些，自己也觉得脸上发烫，他小心地活动着指节，急切地期待它们能被顺畅地接纳。他想要的，只是杰米能够接受他。。为什么，会有这么强烈的冲动呢？

明明当时只是摇下车窗，看见他靠在水泥立柱上，盐汽水从尖尖的下巴上滴下来，被墙灰污了颜色的工装裤上晕开了几点水渍，他鬼使神差地伸出手帮他擦了擦，瓦尔迪回手就给了他一拳……想到这里，奥斯汀的嘴角不自觉地压出微笑，也许这也是一个很好的开始吧。

“杰米，这是我。。”两人的鼻尖相抵着，呼吸混合在一起，他挺腰把早已按捺不住的欲望插进抗拒又等待着的身体里，瓦尔迪一下就乱了呼吸的节奏，呜咽了起来，拼命地抽着气。

“你。。滚出去。。。。不行。。换我上你啊！”

“好吧。。”奥斯汀咬了咬嘴唇慢慢地把自己退出来一点，还没等身下人松口气便又撞了回去，惹得他又叫了出声。

“啊啊你他妈的。。。”瓦尔迪疼得呲起了嘴，双眉挤出深深的沟壑，满脑子只剩下那一处被活生生撑开的钝痛，视线湿润模糊了起来，该死，他怎么能疼出眼泪，太丢人了。他抓紧奥斯汀撑在床上的粗胳膊，捏到手背骨节发白，要把这些难受的感觉都报复给正在小幅抽动的家伙。

“放松，放松。。杰米。。”感受到他倔强的忍耐，奥斯汀低下头轻轻蹭了蹭嘴唇，细细碎碎的吻想要抚平他的紧张皱起的眉头。放轻了动作，等到身下人呼吸的频率变慢，奥斯汀才继续摸着他的腰侧向里面挤进几分。

“嗯。。。”瓦尔迪咬着牙发出一声闷哼，把脸埋进耳边厚厚的被子里，他说不出自己是不是讨厌这样的感觉，至少现在。。奥斯汀在他脖子上轻轻咬着，温柔地填满了他，心口的位置是烫的，他想张口说什么，又怕发出叫声，只能默许他接着做下去。

“这样。。还行？”奥斯汀用气音问他，发烫的肌肤相贴交换着温度。他把瓦尔迪拉得更近了一点，慢慢抽动了起来，每一下都让他清晰地感受到自己的热度和形状。瓦尔迪红了脸，不由自主地跟着他低声喘息，膝盖扣紧了奥斯汀的腰。奥斯汀知道他喜欢的人已经开始有感觉了，压抑已久的渴望简直要冲昏他的头脑，加大了力度在紧窄的肉壁间出入。

“啊——啊。。。查理。。”被找到敏感区域刮擦着，陌生的快感顺着脊背让胸口也炸开一阵酥麻，瓦尔迪松开了牙关，本能地绷紧后背和脚趾。

“叫我Charz…”奥斯汀一边用牙齿拨弄着他的耳垂，一边加重抽插的力度，撞击着深处。“Cha...Charz...”瓦尔迪一只手抱上他的肩膀，嘴唇几乎要贴在了他的耳廓里，混乱的低吼让他们听起来像激烈缠斗中的雄兽，什么都不再去想，只剩下愉悦的驱使。奥斯汀重重的吐出一口气，放下架在腰上的腿，把瓦尔迪翻过来，侧躺到他身后，宽厚的胸膛贴紧他的后背。额头抵在凉的墙壁上，一边膝盖被抬起来，瓦尔迪在被重新填满的时候哑声叫道“Charz...”

奥斯汀箍着怀里人的肩膀落下亲吻，一只手伸到小腹握住他揉捏，套弄着挺立的发烫的欲望。。  
“Say my name,Jamie...say my name...”他更加用力地贯穿他，腰胯拍打着结实的臀肉。瓦尔迪从来没有体会过这样的快感，粗糙有力的掌心在胯下掏弄着他，同时酸涨的后穴被撑开到了极致，奥斯汀的性器来回冲击着那处激情的源泉，可怕的契合感让他浑身酥软，完全屈服于他操干的节奏。  
“Fuck...fuck Charz...我……我快要……”  
除了狠狠抓着奥斯汀的手喊，他什么都做不了，甚至都没有再喊出完整的单词，腹部的肌肉因为激烈的快感一阵阵紧缩，就这样在奥斯汀手里射了出来，而身后的人低吼着一推到底，那一瞬间好像把自己的一切都给了对方。

 

“杰米。。。”奥斯汀慢慢退了出来，有些失神地粗喘着，还是有点不敢相信怀里的人居然和他一起高潮了。。他看着同样还没有回过神来的瓦尔迪，天蓝色的眼睛恍惚地盯住自己扶在墙上的手背，赤裸的肌肤上情欲的色彩仍然那么生动，让他移不开视线。

瓦尔迪听到身后的人喊他，费劲地转过脸来，等待着的，是奥斯汀一个温柔腻人的吻封住嘴唇。这一次没有太多犹豫，他张开嘴让奥斯汀径直进到口腔里，舔他的小虎牙，瓦尔迪对他小小的挑动报以回应，轻轻吸吮着对方的舌头，不知何时已经缠绕在一起，呼吸渐渐放慢，嘴唇就这样深深相合，谁也没有先放开。

剥去了欲望的外壳，他们终于明白为什么这个世界上会有两个彼此吸引的人。


End file.
